Error
by Lilith Malfoy
Summary: TRADUCCION! Sirius cometio un error en el pasado y Harry tiene que pagar las consecuencias 19 años despues. Slash!


_**Error**_

**Disclaimer: **Aparte de mi loca fantasía todo le pertenece a J. K. Rowling

**Pareja: **Harry Potter/ Regulus Black (Si, leyeron bien:-)

**Advertencia: **Slash! AV! Se desarrolla mas o menos cuatro años después de OotP y Voldemort ya esta muerto(pues la historia es bastante difícil de escribir sin Voldemort).

**Summary: **Sirius odia a su hermano menor tanto, que con ayuda de James y un hechizo lo hace desaparecer! Desventaja? Era un hechizo de tiempo y Harry tendrá que arreglarlo.

**Comentario: **Por que escribí esto? Simple! Quería una pareja **muy** extraña y **muy** escasa. Como especie de reto. Así que me puse a pensar a quien no podría imaginarme junto, y que sin embargo no se vieran tan asquerosos y de esa manera llegue a Harry y Regulus (tengo demasiado tiempo libre).

* * *

James Potter no podía recordar cuando habia sido la ultima vez que habia vivido un domingo tan tranquilo.

Ya que en esa semana no se habia sabido de ataques de Tu-Sabes-Quien, no tenia, para su suerte, que hacer horas extras en la sección de Aurores o arreglar un asunto para Dumbledore.

Le agradaba Dumbledore, pero este a veces exageraba demasiado.

Obviamente eran tiempos peligrosos, pero él no tenia que Aparecer cada fin de semana en carreras de Hipografos, solo porque Lucius Malfoy se encontraba allí.

También su pequeño hijo Harry dormía tranquilamente y no gritaba permanentemente, por lo que James estaba contento, ya que habia estado a punto de usar un hechizo silenciador con su hijo.

Su esposa Lily visitaba a sus padres, a pesar de que su hermana Petunia también estaría presente.

Esa era la razón, por la que James no la habia acompañado.

Él odiaba a su hermana y ella lo odiaba a él.

Para su alegría, habia dejado a Harry allí, pues no quería saber que Harry estaba en la cercanía de esa horrible mujer.

Tiro los pensamientos sobre Petunia Dursley a un lado, mientras que se recostaba cómodamente en su silla y disfrutaba los rayos de sol en su rostro.

Adoraba estar en su jardín y no hacer nada.

Aparte de los cantos de los pájaros y los intentos desesperados de su viejo gato Bobby por atraparlos, estaba tranquilo.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho, en sus tiempos de Hogwarts, que algún día disfrutaría de esa calma, lo hubiera convertido en un sapo.

Era increíble lo mucho que podía uno cambiar ante la existencia de un hijo.

A Sirius le molestaba un poco su nuevo Yo, pero podía calmar al Animago un poco al salir con él tres veces a la semana (siempre y cuando no hubiera una misión).

James fue sacado de sus pensamientos, cuando oyó dos voces en su casa, quienes se peleaban.

"Hablando del rey de Roma..," murmuro James sarcásticamente, antes de ponerse de pie y entrar a la casa por la puerta del balcón.

Frente a la chimenea en la sala estaban dos de sus mejores amigos: Sirius Black y Remus Lupin.

Por mucho que quisiera a los dos, no quería que despertaran a Harry con su eterna pelea.

"Hagan silencio," siseo James, "Harry esta durmiendo y si lo despiertan entonces..."

Como por una orden, un llanto de bebe vino desde el cuarto de Harry.

"Genial," gruño James.

Ahora Harry gritaría por horas sin parar y él podía olvidar su tranquilo domingo.

"Yo voy," ofreció Remus con algo de culpabilidad en su rostro, "Trata de convencer a Padfoot mientras tanto, de que **no** puede matar a su hermano."

"Que quiere él?", pregunto James aterrado y observo a Remus, quien se secaba el sudor de la frente con la manga de su saco.

Por que tenia un saco en pleno verano?

A veces no entendía al licántropo.

"Preguntale a él," dijo Remus, golpeo a James amigablemente en la espalda y desapareció en el cuarto de Harry.

"Padfoot, dime por favor, que Moony esta exagerando de nuevo," pidió James.

Él conocía el odio que Sirius sentía hacia su hermano, pero este jamás lo mataría o por lo menos eso era lo que él esperaba.

Sirius lo ignoro y fue a la cocina para tomar una cerveza fría de la nevera.

Abrió la lata y la vacío de un solo sorbo.

"Sirius," James lo intento de nuevo, luego de haber seguido a su mejor amigo a la cocina.

"Sabes que hizo ese desgraciado?", pregunto Sirius y tiro la lata vacía al suelo, "Incendio mi apartamento y no puedo usar ningún hechizo en él, pues como recordaras es un apartamento muggle. Los bomberos estuvieron allí y apareció en el periódico muggle...Estaba en el café de al frente. Recuerdas la camarera de la que te conté? Estaba a punto de llevarmela a la cama y..."

"Por que crees que fue Regulus?", lo interrumpió James, "Pudo haber sido un cable o alguna otra cosa. Tu conoces los apartamentos Muggles. Allí puede pasar cualquier cosa..." Observo a Sirius, quien sacaba una cajetilla de cigarrillos de su pantalón, "...Tal vez fue uno de tus cigarrillos que dejas por ahí tirados."

"Lo vi," replico Sirius y prendió un cigarrillo, "Vi a esa peste como desaparecía entre la multitud. Él y un par de Mortifagos. Seguramente le pareció divertido destruir mi apartamento...Ahora tengo que vivir con Peter, porque cierta persona no me quiere tener en su apartamento." La ultima frase la habia gritado en dirección a la habitación de Harry.

"Ya te lo dije una vez," se defendió Remus, quien llego hacia ellos con un Harry llorando entre sus brazos. "No puedo soportar ese olor. Deja de fumar y puedes vivir conmigo."

James tomo a Harry en sus brazos y miro malhumorado el cigarrillo de Sirius.

"Ningún cigarrillo cerca a mi hijo," dijo y luego de pocas protestas, Sirius lo apago en una matera.

James noto esto con una ceja alzada y no quiso imaginarse la reacción de Lily cuando lo descubriera.

Y recuerdas el mes pasado?", pregunto Sirius para volver la conversación al tema Regulus," Recuerdas la muerte de Emma? Tu sabes tan bien como yo que él la mato y no solo por que es de procedencia Muggle. Él sabia, que yo me interesaba por ella."

"Yo se," suspiro James, "Yo se que el la mato...Por cierto se llamaba Emily!"

"Regulus es un asqueroso pequeño Mortifago," grito Sirius, por lo que Harry empezó a gritar mas duro, "Y ahora se ha propuesto arruinar mi vida."

"Aun así no lo puedes matar," dijo Remus, "Es tu hermano y además no quieres acabar por culpa de ese idiota en Azkaban."

"No lo quiero matar," replico Sirius en voz alta, "Solo me quiero deshacer de él."

"Y yo quiero que dejen de pelear," intervino James, "O sino Harry no se calmara."

No podía seguir oyendolo.

Desde el asunto del Sauce Boxeador y Snape, no podían pasar cinco minutos sin que los dos discutieran.

Casi siempre era por pequeñeces, pero cuando habían empezado, no se detenían tan rápido.

"Lo sentimos," murmuraron los dos.

Se regalaron miradas furiosas, pero se calmaron.

"Sirius, estas hablando en serio?", pregunto James interesado, "Quieres deshacerte de él, pero no matarlo?"

"Así es," afirmo Sirius, por lo que Remus puso los ojos en blanco, pero se ahorro un comentario.

"Hay un hechizo," aclaro James vacilante, "Lo descubrí en uno de los libros de Lily...Hace desaparecer a alguien!"

"Cuentame mas," pidió Sirius interesado e ignoro la mirada aterrada de Remus.

"La persona a la que sea dirigida el hechizo, desaparece en un lugar en donde no moleste al que lanza el hechizo," aclaro James, "El hechizo es bastante simple. Solo se necesita un objeto personal que la persona, que tiene que desaparecer."

"Lo tengo," dijo Sirius orgulloso," Tengo el reloj de Regulus!"

"Como llegaste a él?", pregunto James confundido.

"Se lo robe en el ultimo curso," respondió Sirius.

"Entonces podemos hacer el hechizo," dijo James y respiro aliviado, cuando Harry se calmo en sus brazos y se durmio.

"Momento," Remus interrumpió a ambos magos, "No pueden hacerlo. Ese hechizo es seguramente ilegal."

"Como si eso nos hubiera detenido alguna vez," replico Sirius sonriente.

"Esto no se trata de juegos de niños," dijo Remus con voz seria, "Puedes dañar una vida con eso."

"Moony," lo tranquilizo James, "Es defensa. Tu sabes, que Regulus hizo lo posible el año anterior para lastimar a Sirius. Te acuerdas del accidente con la moto hace cuatro meses?"

"Aun así," asevero Remus, "No conocen los efectos secundarios...Tal vez si Sirius tratara de hablar con él."

"Buena idea," dijo Sirius sarcástico, "Y Dumbledore trata de hablar con Voldemort. Así acabamos con todos los problemas."

"Estoy realmente en el lado de Sirius," dijo James, "Si Regulus sigue así, Sirius podría..."

"Adelante! Como quieran," siseo Remus y camino furioso a la sala.

Lanzo un poco de polvo Flu en la chimenea y el fuego se puso verde.

"Pero no quiero tener nada que ver con esto," dijo Remus y desapareció en las llamas verdes.

James y Sirius lo miraron confundidos, antes de que James preguntara: "Tienes el reloj aquí?"

"No, esta aun donde Peter," respondió Sirius.

"Traelo y podemos hacer el hechizo, antes de que Moony cambie de opinión y nos quiera detener," dijo James.

"Regreso en seguida," sonrió Sirius y desapareció con un golpe.

James llevo a su hijo dormido a su habitación y lo puso en su cuna.

Harry hizo un breve ruido, pero no se despertó por suerte.

James deposito un beso en su frente, antes de oír otro golpe en la sala, el cual anunciaba el regreso de Sirius.

Por lo menos Sirius podría dormir de nuevo tranquilo luego de que hicieren el hechizo.

Moony exageraba con su precaución a veces.

No estaban afectando a nadie con el hechizo, verdad?

* * *

**Mas o menos 19 años después**

"Remus, no encuentro mis notas," llamo Harry desesperado y corrió por Grimmauld Place buscándolas.

No podía haberlas perdido de nuevo.

A sus profesores no les interesaba, que él hubiera vencido a Voldemort.

Si quería ser un Auror, tenia que hacer algo por lograrlo.

Busco desesperado en todos los cajones de su habitación, pero no las encontraba.

"Buscas esto?", pregunto Remus y sacudió algunas hojas, mientras entraba en la habitación de Harry.

"Exacto, las necesito. Eres mi salvador," dijo Harry y le rapo las hojas de la mano.

Las metió en su maleta y pregunto algo apenado: "Has visto mi varita?"

"En la sala," respondió Remus molesto, "Deberías tener mas cuidado con tus cosas. Aun cuando Voldemort no viva mas, aun hay muchos Mortifagos, quienes..."

"Yo se, yo se," lo interrumpió Harry y salió de su habitación.

Desde que habia terminado Hogwarts, vivía con Remus en Grimmauld Place, la cual le habia sido heredada a ambos y a una bruja de nombre Melinda por Sirius.

Sin embargo ninguno de los dos sabia quien era era Melinda y ya que Sirius no habia nombrado ningún apellido, ambos creían que era el humor extraño de Sirius.

Habían logrado que Grimmauld Place adquiriera el mismo calor familiar que reflejaba la Madriguera.

Principalmente porque habían renovado la mayoría de los muebles y los colores en las paredes.

Solo el tapiz en la sala y el retrato de Mrs. Black habían sido imposibles de quitar, debido al hechizo que los pegaba a la pared, pero con el tiempo se habían acostumbrado a los gritos de Mrs. Black y ya no los oian mas.

Harry encontró su varita debajo de un paquete de papas fritas y algunas revistas de Quidditch.

A veces creía casi, que Remus tenia razón, cuando llamaba a Harry desordenado.

Metió su varita en la maleta y repaso por si habia olvidado algo.

Pensó por un rato, pero no se le ocurrió nada.

Ahora solo tenia que esperar a que Seamus estuviera listo.

El irlandés habia decidido igualmente ser Auror y ya que no quería vivir mas con sus padres en Dublin, Harry le habia ofrecido, que se mudara a Grimmauld Place.

Pues tenían demasiado espacio y luego de pensarlo el irlandés acepto.

"Seamus," llamo Harry hacia el segundo piso, "Ya casi estas listo?"

"Momento," respondió Seamus y Harry oyó un ruido, que solo significaba, que el irlandés habia tropezado con su maleta de viaje.

No era nada nuevo, pues sucedía cada día.

"_Monstruos, Traidores.._.", empezó Mrs. Black a gritar.

Al parecer Harry la habia despertado sin quererlo.

"_Traidores de san_..." chillo Mrs. Black, pero de repente su voz perdió toda maldad y dijo amablemente: "_Buenos días_!"

Harry parecía no ser el único que se sorprendía ante esto, ya que Remus y Seamus bajaban las escaleras con rostros de confusión.

"_Como estas?, _pregunto Mrs. Black_, "Quieres salvarme de esos Monstruos? Esa es la razón por la que siempre te quise mas. Eres digno de llevar mi nombre..."_

Una voz masculina interrumpió a Mrs. Black, pero no pudieron entender lo que decía.

"Quien esta abajo?", pregunto Seamus confundido.

Harry se alzo de hombros, antes de sacar su varita con cuidado.

Seamus y Remus lo imitaron y fueron lo mas silenciosamente posible escaleras abajo.

Ante el retrato de Mrs. Black habia un hombre casi de su misma edad.

Los ojos de Remus se abrieron en pánico y Harry casi se queda sin aire.

El hombre le recordaba bastante a su padrino muerto, aun cuando los ojos del hombre eran mas fríos y recordaban un poco a los de Malfoy.

"No puede ser verdad," susurro Remus aterrado y miro al hombre, "Esto no puede ser verdad."

"Quienes son ustedes?", pregunto el hombre molesto.

"_Ellos son. El monstruo! Hijos de muggles_," aclaro Mrs. Black calmada.

"Que hicieron con mi casa?", pregunto el hombre y observo asqueado los claros colores en las paredes y los muebles de diversos colores.

"Tu casa?", pregunto Harry confundido.

"Harry," susurro Remus, "Ese es Regulus Black!"

TBC

* * *

Y? Como les parece? Debo continuar con la traduccion? La historia lleva hasta ahora dos capitulos y la verdad no puedo garantizar que actualice seguido, debido a que la autora esta ocupada con sus otros projectos. Pero si les gusta la historia, entonces seguire subiendo capitulos...

Hasta la proxima....

Lilith


End file.
